1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp for releasably engaging struts and temporarily supporting pipes adjacent thereto until a permanent connection can be made.
2. Description of the Related Art
In construction of buildings struts are used to hold pipes, electrical conduit and other objects. For example, installing a long, heavy length of pipe to struts hanging from the ceiling currently takes two people, one at each end of the pipe. One person will hold the pipe on one end and the other person will connect the pipe to the previous section and make a permanent connection to the strut. The second person can then connect his end of the pipe to the strut. Typically these pipes are attached to the ceiling or a wall thus requiring two ladders or lifts and the coordinated movements of two people. If one end of the pipe is dropped it can be dangerous and can damage objects below. It is desired to have a device which will temporarily hold a pipe adjacent a strut in a secure manner to eliminate the need for a second person during installation of the pipe. It is further desired to have a simple tool for aligning the pitch of the pipes.
A clamp for attachment to struts is provided wherein two opposing jaws are drawn together and locked into position on the lips of the strut. The clamp has attachments for holding pipes or other devices needed for construction.
The clamp allows one person to do the job of two people by holding one end of a pipe adjacent a strut while the other end is being worked on. The clamp improves the safety of the handling of the pipes, while saving time by making it quicker to install pipe. The clamp can be used in all positions, be installed with one hand, will lock in place and stay tight. The clamp has adjustable pinch strength and can be used on horizontal or vertical installations. The clamp has a fixed jaw and a movable jaw, which engages and holds the lip of a strut. A handle on the clamp pulls the jaws together and locks them into place to fix the clamp to the struts. Attachments to the clamp hold pipes or other objects in place while being connected to the struts allowing one man to do the work of two or more men.
Attachments to the clamp allow for holding pipes or other objects until they are permanently attached to the struts. Other attachments to the clamp are used for leveling or pitching the pipes. A laser attached to a clamp can provide a site line for pipes or for positioning of struts. A trapeze strut can be adjusted on its rods for height by use of a laser for sighting pitch of the strut locations for pipes to rest on the struts.
It is an object of the invention to safely yet temporarily attach pipes to struts during the permanent installation process.
It is an object of the invention to hold pipes level for level installation.
It is an object of the invention to hold pipes at predetermined angles for pitched installation.
It is an object of the invention to provide the clamp with accessories for use in hanging objects from struts.
It is an object of the invention to provide the clamp with accessories for aligning or angling two struts for connection.
It is an object of the invention to allow one person to hang pipe from struts.
It is an object of the invention to allow quick and easy leveling of the strut hangers themselves.
It is an object of the invention to quickly and easily attach the clamp to a strut.
It is an object of the invention to quickly and easily remove the clamp from a strut.
It is an object of the invention to provide the clamp various easy to attach accessories allowing multiple uses for the clamp.